Viking Idol
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Just a little Viking singing game. That's all. Btw some of my stories are put on hold due to writers block. All the inspiration I get now comes only in the form of HTTYD Sorry...
1. Hiccup's first song: Any Kind Of Guy

(Girl appears in a puff of smoke with brown eyes and black, brown, red (ehu as we call it) hair, a white cap, white capris, white tank top, purple jacket and black shoes.)

Maui Girl 808: * cough's* okay who put the monkey in charge of the smoke screens? Cause dammit there's too much! * Coughs * okay. Welcome to * cough * Viking idol.

Tuffnut: Why the hell am I here?

Maui Girl 808: Cause I said so. Now shut up and get ready to sing your heart out!

Tuffnut: Hell no I'm not singing for all the treasure in the world.

Maui Girl 808: Well you can sing, or you can say bye bye to your dragons and take a nice long dip in the pit of death!

Tuff: The pit of what now?

Maui Girl 808: (Presses button on random remote. Trapdoor opens.) See this trap door? Well inside are thousands of angry, hungry, and untamable Zippleback's and Deadly Nadder's. I'll throw you in there and they'll chew and chomp but don't worry you won't die.

Tuff: Thank god!

Maui Girl 808: Oh no my Viking friend they'll just keep biting you until I tell them stop!

Hiccup: (shivers) don't do it man! Just don't! I've been in there once it's hell in a bottle!

Maui Girl 808: Yes I'm not funny so my cruelty makes up for it! So if no one sings I make up a punishment that'll be worse than the last.

Snotlout: Well I don't care what you do to me! I'll never sing!

Maui Girl 808: (eyes covered in shadow) oh you'll sing all right. Trust me I'm having you go _last _Snotlout. Oh yes you're last meaning your punishment is the _worst!_

Snotlout: HA! Like you scare me.

Maui Girl 808: (hair turns into fire)

Snotlout: Okay now you scare me…

Maui Girl: (hair goes back to normal) Okay! Now that that's out of the way let's see first up is… (Shuffle's deck. Pick's random card.) Hiccup!

Hiccup: Wait what no you must be kidding me! I'm not ready!

Maui Girl: My sun, moon and stars your right!

Hiccup: phew…

Maui Girl: I forgot the rules! Okay guys now you have to sing twice. Your first song can be anything, it can be dedicated to someone, it can be something you like, or it can be only that doesn't even make sense! But your second song _must _be dedicated to your dragon.

Hiccup: What?! I gotta dedicate something to Toothless?

Maui Girl: Yep, and to make sure you do here's my cousin Alicecullen123 to make sure you do!

(Girl with curly brown hair and a brown dress with brown leggings appears' and is locked in a cage.)

AC123: What am I doing here?

Maui Girl: If they don't dedicate something to their dragon I lock them in the cage with you.

AC123: That's not gonna do anything.

Maui Girl: Hiccup was the one that broke your ipod not me.

AC123: What?! Where is he? I'll kill him! (Foams at mouth)

Maui Girl: Well there ya go Hiccup! Now have you picked a song yet?

Hiccup: Uh… I guess so. I'm not really the bravest guy though…

Maui Girl: No ones probably gonna read this story so just hurry up and sing! Oh and after everyone sings their solo they have to sing a duet!

All: What?!

Maui Girl: That's right and I've already picked the pairs so HAHA!

All: This sucks dragon S***

Maui Girl: Yes. Yes it does. Now Hiccup tell me what song you're singing and I'll get the music.

Hiccup: (Whispers)

Maui Girl: OH I LOVE THAT SONG! Okay hang on… Wait! Audience! (Claps hand. Thousands of people appear) Okay go Hiccup!

(Spotlight falls on Hiccup) * Music starts *

Hiccup: (nervously puts mic to his mouth.)

*quietly sings *

_Here I am_

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_

_Something I_

_Want so bad_

Tuffnut: Oh god he's blowin it!

Astrid: (punches Tuffnut unconscious) Sorry Ruff I know that's your thing)

Ruffnut: I don't care. Served him right.

Astrid: (Pushes through crowd to front of the stage.) Hiccup you can do it! Only look at me! Look at me! Only me

Hiccup: (nods)

_Know what's inside your head_

_Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

_Gotta keep on believing_

_That everything takes time_

_I'll make up any reason_

_To make you mine_

_If you're staying or leaving_

_I'll follow your lead_

_So why keep pretending_

_Open your eyes_

_I can be what you need_

(Winks at Astrid)

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be)_

_Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)_

_Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (i'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there_

_Let me know if I'm getting through_

_Making you understand_

_If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something_

_new)_

_Don't look away_

_Cause I'm here to stay_

_If it's a game_

_Then I'm gonna play_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (i'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_I will be there!_

Audience: WOO HOO!! (applause dog whistles. All that)

Hiccup: (falls off stage and smiles at Astrid) Any kind of guy you want girl. That's the kind I'll be.

Astrid: Oh… Now get back up there and sing for the nightfury.

Hiccup: Oh right. I haven't picked a song for him…

Maui Girl 808: Oh that's okay you can sing in the next chapter. We're out of time anyway. So (turns to readers) Hate it? I know, but hey blame me for trying? Review or else panda's will cry! Please? I own nothing. AC123 really IS my cousin and I don't own the song.

All: BYE!!


	2. Hiccup's second song: Solo

Maui Girl 808: (Standing in front of dog) No I asked for decaf you stupid mutt! Can't you do anything right??

Dog: Bark!

Fishleggs: All right we're ready to start the next round!

Maui Girl: Perfect! Hiccup, have you decided on a song yet?

Hiccup: Yeah, I guess…

Maui Girl: Great! And so we don't have a repeat of what happened yesterday we're putting Astrid right in the front!

Astrid: (Waves)

Maui Girl: And we have Toothless right here in the background cheering you on!

Toothless: Grr?

Maui Girl: Alrighty then! What song are you gonna sing?

Hiccup: (Whispers)

Maui Girl: All right! DJ!

AC123: (thumbs up)

Maui Girl: WHO LET HER OUT OF HER CAGE!?

(Music starts)

Hiccup:

_I said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo_

_See ya we used to be a team_

_Running the streets_

_Ya we was living out our dream, ohh_

_You used to be my flya *_

_I was your rida *_

_Now we separated in to two_

_Oh we was burning up the block (yeah)_

_And everybody know when we step in the spot (ohh)_

_See, we was like the dynamic duo_

_Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did_

_Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)_

_And now you got me trapped up on this island_

_Where no way to get home_

_And I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna go, girl_

_I don't wanna it, no no_

_I don't wanna it, down low_

_I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_

_Cuz I was so high_

_And now I'm so low_

_And I don't wanna walk around alone,(solo)_

_I said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_

_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_

_Oh nooo (Oh nooo)_

_Solooo (solooo)_

_I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O_

_And I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna go, girl_

_I don't wanna it, no no_

_I don't wanna it, down low_

_I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_

_Cuz I was so high_

_And now I'm so low_

_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_

_I said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

Maui Girl: That was great Hiccup! I love "Solo." Great job!

Toothless: (purrs happily)

Hiccup: (pets dragon) I'm glad you liked it buddy.

Maui Girl: Okay guys now I gotta tell you something I forgot to mention before.

Tuff: What?

Maui Girl: Well at the end of the first round two of you will be voted off.

All: WHAT?!

Maui Girl: I know it slipped my mind I'm sorry! But yeah so you gotta sing your hearts out or, you will be voted off.

Hiccup: Well that's dandy!

AC123: (back in cage) heh. Dandy.

Maui Girl: (sprays cousin with water bottle)

AC123: AHHH IT BURNS! I'M MELTING!

Maui Girl: I'm sorry guys but at least you won't be on the show any more!

Snotlout: Get me out of here please!

Maui Girl: (mouths words) don't I have something good planned for him and someone else! Nah joking.

Ruffnut: Okay well at least tell them who's next!

Maui Girl: Oh that's right! Umm. (shuffles deck) Oops gotta take Hicccup out, (shuffles again) and the next up is…

(Drumroll)

Maui Girl: RUFFNUT!

Ruff: Wait what?! Damn I didn't want to go yet.

Maui Girl: Well you got a whole chapter to think of a song if you haven't already.

Ruff: Oh I got my first song! Second song, not so much…

Maui Girl: That's okay we'll ask the readers! Readers please Ruffnut needs _your _help! Send songs our way and we'll think of something!

Hiccup: She owns nothing.

Astrid: All rights go to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks.

Fishleggs: And I'm Fishleggs. (Draws Disney logo with random stick) and you're _not _watching Disney Channel!

(Crickets Chirping)

Fishleggs: Why did I just do that?

Maui Girl: I don't know. Say bye guys!

All: BYE!!


	3. Ruffnut's first song: Gives you Hell

Maui Girl: So how do you put up with Snotlout as your cousin?

Hiccup: I don't. I just ignore him every second every day.

Maui Girl: Huh, interesting.

AC123: (still in cage) I like purple sparkles!

Hiccup: So what's so bad about her?

Maui Girl: Oh I love this part. Alice?

AC123: Huh?

Maui Girl: PURPLE SPARKLES SUCK!!

AC123: (rattles cage) WHAT? YOU CRAZY? LET ME OUT I (censored) TEAR YOUR (censored) HEART OUT AND (censored) STUFF IT DOWN YOUR (censored) AND (censored, censored, censored, censored) * Pulls out pen* THEN I'LL USE THIS AND (even _more _censored)

Maui Girl: That answer your question?

Hiccup: She's used swear words even _I _don't know!

Maui Girl: I know. Anyway one with the story! Ruffnut you're up!

Ruff: (clinging to Tuffnut) No I won't sing! You can't make me!

Tuff: (rolls eyes) Look just go up there sing and it'll be done!

Ruff: No! You know I have stage fright! The last time I was up there I puked all over you!

Tuff: I know and then _I _threw up now shut up and sing your heart out to you-know-who!

Ruff: You say one word to him I'll kill you!

Tuff: Just go and sing!

Ruff: Fine I will!

Tuff: Fine!

Ruff: Fine!

Maui Girl: FINE JUST SOMEONE SING OR I'M KICKING SOME MAJOR (censored)

AC123: You! With the limp come here!

Hiccup: (hobbles over) I have a name you know.

AC123: I don't care but I'm the DJ and since I'm locked in here just turn on Ruff's song. It's the 8th track I think.

Hiccup: Sure. (turns on Music)

(Dirty little secret plays)

Ruff: Right band, WRONG SONG!

Hiccup: Sorry! Which one?

AC123: 9th!

Hiccup: Sorry Ruff! (Plays music)

(Gives you hell starts playing)

Ruffnut: Thank you!

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now wheres you picket fence love_

_And wheres that shiny car,_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies,_

_You can look me in my eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

Maui Girl: (Ushers everyone out) Come on she told me she wanted you to do this!

All (minus Ruff): (Confused as hell) _When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Ruffnut:

_When you _(Points as Hiccup) _see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _(Still singing to Hiccup)

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

Audience: (Cheers, dog whistles, screams)

Ruffnut: (Bows) thanks!

Hiccup: (Confused as hell) What in the world?

Astrid: Let it go…

Hiccup: But…

Astrid: Trust me!

Maui Girl: Alright that was awesome! I have a new personal favorite! Now I own nothing blah blah blah. Hope you enjoyed tune in next time and help Ruffnut pick a song for Weezy!

All: BYE!!


	4. Ruffnut's second song: Defying Gravity

Maui Girl: (stares at Toothless)

Hiccup: Okay you've been staring at him for the past hour what the hell is your problem?

Maui Girl: I just don't get it. Why is he the _only _Night fury in the movie?

Hiccup: He's the rarest dragon ever! Did you expect like 800 of them to pop out of nowhere?

Maui Girl: No I just thought there'd be like at least _one _other nightfury.

Hiccup: Well. He's. I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE US ALONE! (Turns away)

Maui Girl: Riiiight…. Okay on with the show! Ruff you got a song right?

Ruff: Yeah!

Maui Girl: All right now have you told the DJ what song you chose?

AC123: Yeah but I'M IN A DAMN CAGE!

Maui Girl: Geez! You! (Point's at Hiccup) turn on the song! Track 13!

Hiccup: Am I slave or something? (Turn's on music)

(Defying Gravity starts playing.)

Ruffnut:

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

''_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Glass bottle: (shatters)

Maui Girl: (Jumps) oh! Dear me! That was amazing Ruffnut!

Ruff: Thanks.

Maui Girl: All right audience what do we think is she great or what?

Audience: (Goes crazy)

Maui Girl: Okay! Now let's see. Who's next? (Takes out Ruffnut's card) and now to shuffle… (Picks out random card) and for you reader's at home I'm actually doing this in real life, and the next singer will be FISHLEGGS!!

Fishleggs: Wait what? Oh man I thought with my luck I'd be last!

Hiccup: Hey at least you weren't first!

Snotlout: You can do it man! (Turns to Tuffnut) He can't do it can he?

Tuff: No not really no.

Fishleggs: (Angry) Oh yeah? Well I got the awesomest song ever! It'll destroy all of you!

Maui Girl: Ooo drama on the set! Well we are out of time! Tune in next time guys. This is. VIKING IDOL!

All: (in high pitched Fred voices) BYE!!!!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Bloopers_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arrow (Astrid's dragon): (Whines)

Astrid: I'll be there in a sex Arrow!

Hiccup: (ROTFLOL)

Astrid: (Walks in) What? Did I say something?

* * *

Fishleggs: Got any 4's?

Tuffnut: no.

Fishleggs: Dang. (Picks up card) Kay go.

Tuffnut: you got a 4?

Fishleggs: WTF? Forget you man!

* * *

Director: Action!

Maui Girl: (stares at Toothless)

Hiccup: Okay you've been staring at Toofleft for a whole hour (cracks up laughing)

Director: Cut!

Hiccup: I'm sorry! My leg's getting to me! (Laugh's)

* * *

Director: Action!

Maui Girl: You! (Points at Hiccup) Come here!

Hiccup: (Runs. Trips) I'm okay!

Toothless: (Accidentally steps on Hiccup)

Hiccup: Less okay!

* * *

Director: Action!

Maui Girl: You! (Points at Hiccup) You. I. I forgot my line.

Director: Take 7!

Maui Girl: You! (Points at Hiccup) turn on the radio!

Director: Take 50!

Maui Girl: Hiccup! Wait that's not it!

Director: (Sleepily) Take .

Maui Girl: Jeez I'm sorry all right?!

* * *

Maui Girl: The end! Of chapter 4!

Hiccup: I'm still hurt! Help me!


	5. Fishleggs first song: White and nerdy

AC123: Maui I forgot my locket combination!

Maui Girl: You don't have a locker!

AC123: Yes I do, remember we made up a song for it?

Maui Girl: Oh yeah….

Both: Right to clear it, come on let's hear it

23 left 8 digits, but don't fidget, 31

now for the last don't go to fast, 6 and you're off to class.

WOO!

Astrid: Wow I feel so brain dead right now.

Maui Girl: Whatever now let's move on with the contest!

Audience: YEAH!

Maui Girl: All right, we're now on our third contestant! Fishleggs are you ready?

Fishleggs: Yeah! I'm so ready!

Maui Girl: Well he's got the vote of confidence. That's great! All right everyone remember after Fishleggs either Tuffnut, Astrid or Snotlout will go next and after the final contestant two of you will be voted off.

All: We know.

Maui Girl: Alright just a reminder okay Fishleggs we'll start the music. Ready?

Hiccup: Yeah!

Maui Girl: Guess he's grown used to being the DJ. All right DJ spin that shi*

Hiccup: You got that from scary movie 3 didn't you.

Maui Girl: Yes now shut up and play the song!

Hiccup: All right! Jeez don't bight my head off!

Fishleggs: All right! I'm ready!

Maui Girl: All right! Let's do this!

(Song plays)

Fishleggs:

_They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking_

_I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

_I wanna roll with-_

_The gangsters_

_But so far they all think_

_I'm too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Really, really white n' nerdy_

_First in my class here at M.I.T._

_Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND_

_MC Escher that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40_

_I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary_

_You'll find they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Steven Hawkings in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_I got people begging for my top 8 spaces_

_Yo I know Pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,_

_my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well, I'm number 1_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gap but I gotta soldering gun_

_Happy days is my favorite theme song_

_I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on_

_They see me roll on, my Segway!_

_I know in my heart they think I'm_

_white n' nerdy!_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with-_

_The gangsters_

_Although it's apparent I'm too_

_White n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_How'd I get so white n' nerdy?_

_I've been browsing, inspectin'_

_X-men comics you know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket_

_I must protect 'em_

_my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shopping online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doing websites_

_When my friends need some code who do they call?_

_I do HTML for them all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog!_

_Yo! Got myself a fanny pack_

_they were having a sale down at the GAP_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme_

_I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!_

_Only question I ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?_

_I spend every weekend_

_at the renaissance fair_

_I got my name on my under wear!_

_They see me strollin'_

_They laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause_

_I'm so white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Just because I'm white n' nerdy_

_All because I'm white n' nerdy_

_Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with-_

_the gangsters_

_but oh well it's obvious I'm_

_white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

Maui Girl: Fitting!

Fishleggs: Thanks! It's my theme song…

Maui Girl: Al l righty then! That was amazing Fishleggs and as always the Audience loved it! Am I right audience?!

Audience: YEAH!!

Fishleggs: YEAH!

Maui Girl: All right guys now look into that camera over there and shout out.

All: WE'RE GOING TO BE THE NEXT VIKING IDOL!

Maui Girl: I was going to say why don't you all say "Bye" like usual but that's good too!

All: BYE!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Bloopers_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fishleggs:

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan._

Hiccup: FAIL!!

Director: Action!

Maui Girl:

Right to clear it, come on let's hear it

23 to something, something, something.

Director: Take 2!

Maui Girl:

Right to clear it, come on let's hear it

23 left 8 digits, umm….

Director: Take 15, dear god not again.

Maui Girl:

Right to clear it you know what? (Throws down hat) I'LL BE IN MY TRAILER!

Director: You don't have one!

Maui Girl: Then I'll be in the cage with Alice

* * *

(Backstage)

Hiccup and Astrid are sitting down in the backstage break room watching a movie. They're snuggled together.

Maui Girl: (looks at camera) Shhh. (Opens mouth)

Astrid: (turns around) RAH!

Maui Girl: AHH!!!!

* * *

(Deleted scene)

Maui Girl: How much wood would a wood-chuck, chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood?

Tuffnut: Wait what? No wait!

Director: Action!

Maui Girl: How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood?

Tuffnut: A lot! Dang I don't know.

Maui Girl: (Falls over lauging)

Tuffnut: Do you think I'm stupid?

Astrid: No…

Tuffnut: Do I look stupid to you?

Astrid: (laughs) I'm sorry let's to this again!

Director: Action!

Tuffnut: Do you think I'm stupid?

Astrid: Ha ha!! Ha! I'm sorry! One more time, I'm good, I'm good I promise.

Director: Take 15 and… Action!

Tuffnut: Do I look stupid. To you?

Astrid: YES! (Laughs)

Tuff: This is the 15th take man! I am through with this crap! I will be in my trailer…

Astrid: Oh god I need a break….

* * *

Ruffnut: Hey bro mom said you ride the short bus cause' you're special.

Tuff: Yeah I'm special!

Maui Girl: Yeah, special ed.

* * *

Hiccup: What time is it?

Maui Girl: Time for you to get a watch…

* * *

Maui Girl: Hey Alice I gotta tell you a joke!

AC123: Okay

Maui Girl: Okay so these three guys go to court the first guy walks in and the judge asks him "what are you in here for?" And the guy says "I got caught blowing bubbles at the park." So the second guy comes in and the judge asks "what are you in here for?" and he says "I got caught blowing bubbles at the park." Third guys comes in the judge says "let me guess you got caught blowing bubbles at the park.' The third man says "no ma'am. I _am _bubbles."

AC123: OMG FAIL!

* * *

Hey guys I need like major help, I don't know what Fishleggs should sing next! Help me out here! He's gotta sing something for his gronckle!!

HELP ME!!!


	6. Fishleggs second song: You rock my world

Maui Girl:

_I close my eyes!_

_Oh god I think I'm falling!_

_Out of the sky I close my eyes!_

_Heaven help me!_

Astrid: Wow… Just wow.

Maui Girl: Thanks Astrid. Now Fishleggs! ARE. YOU. READY!?

Fishleggs: Yeah…

Maui Girl: whatever. Okay before we start lets…

(Fire alarm goes off)

Maui Girl: ALICE!

Ac123: I didn't do it!

Toothless: (runs into room)

Hiccup: Come on Toothless let's get out of here!

Toothless: (whines guiltily)

Hiccup: Did you start the fire?

Toothless: (nods)

Hiccup: What? No! Bad night fury! Naughty, naughty, naughty nightfury!

Toothless: (whines)

Hiccup: I'm feeding you smoked eel for a week!

Maui Girl: We can punish him _later _let's get the hell out of here!

(After fire has been put out)

Maui Girl: Thanks Uncle Jeff! (waves to firemen)

AC123: FIRE!!!!

Maui Girl: Alice back in your cage! (Sprays with water)

AC123: IT BURNS!!!

Maui Girl: Okay now that the fire has been put out Fishleggs are you ready to sing?

Fishleggs: Yes! Prepare to be disturbed!

Astrid: I'm worried now…

Fishleggs: Oh you should… You most definitely should… DJ! HIT IT!

Maui Girl: That's my line!

Hiccup: (Starts Music)

Fishleggs:

_Ho...oh..._

_My life will never be the same_

_'Cause girl, you came and changed_

_The way I walk_

_The way I talk_

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_

_But girl, you know it's true_

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams_

_And I'll be all you'll need_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)_

_I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my_

_life)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)_

_Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I_

_finally found, come on, girl)_

_my world you know you did_

_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_my world you know you did (Girl)_

_And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_some time I knew that love would bring_

_This happiness to me_

_I tried to keep my sanity_

_I waited patiently_

_Girl, you know it seems_

_My life is so complete_

_our love that's true because of you_

_are doing what you do_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)_

_Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all_

_my life (Searched for all my life)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find_

_(Whoa...oh...oh...)_

_Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)_

_my world you know you did (Come on, come_

_on, come on, come on)_

_And everything I own I give_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_my world (You rocked my world), you know_

_you did_

_And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)_

_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did_

_And everything I own I give (To rock my world)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_Girl, I know that this is love_

_I felt the magic all in the air_

_And girl, I'll never get enough_

_That's why I always have to have you here, hoo_

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_

_you did_

_And everything I own I give (Look what you did to_

_me, baby, yeah)_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,_

_baby)_

_And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my_

_world)_

_There is love you'll need to find (Hoo, hoo)_

_The one that you call mine_

_(You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_

_(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)_

_(The way you give it to me)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_

_(Give it to me)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)_

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_

_you did_

_(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)_

_(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),_

_you know you did_

_(Baby, baby, baby)_

_And everything I own I give_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_

_And everything I own I give_

_There is love you'll need to find_

_The one that you call mine_

Audience: (cheers)

Maui Girl: (claps) all right Fishleggs! I love Michael Jackson, and that's the first time I've ever heard someone use a love song for his or her dragon. Very impressive and _risky _I like it!

Fishleggs: thanks. Horrorcrow herself helped me pick it out. I put down three songs and she picked that one.

Horrorcrow: (grunts)

Maui Girl: Aww isn't that cute? I love it Fishleggs. Audience don't you agree?

Audience: YEAH!

Maui Girl: All right does anyone have anything else to say?

Tuffnut: Yeah I do.

Maui Girl: Sweet! All right Tuff go for it. (hands him microphone)

Tuff: Hey it's Tuffnut Thorston here I just want to say my sister is disgusting! I mean she's so ugly it's _scary_!

Ruff: (punches Tuff) Ass hole!

Tuff: (unconscious)

Ruff: (pouts) Hiccup I'm not scary am I?

Hiccup: (reading magazine) you sang "give you hell" to me so leave me out of it.

Astrid: (punches Hiccup)

Hiccup: Ow! What the heck?

Astrid: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third that is no way to talk to lady!

Hiccup: This is Ruffnut…

Astrid: (punches him again) HICCUP!

Ruffnut: (angry) I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Hiccup: Crap. RUN!

Ruff: RAHHH!!!!! (chases after him)

Tuff: (opens one eye) Is she gone?

Maui Girl: Tuff you were awake the whole time?

Tuff: Yep. I did it to fool my sister to stop hitting me.

Maui Girl: That's… pretty clever… Hmm I must consult this! Alice! Fetch my keys! Off to the lab with us!

AC123: You can't drive yet….

Maui Girl: It's a story I can do anything! Like this!

Astrid: (turns into a flower) WTH?

Maui Girl: See? Now let's go!

Astrid: Wait turn me back!

Maui Girl: (sigh) fine… (turns her back into a human)

Astrid: Thank you. Hey you forgot to tell us who's going on next.

Maui Girl: Huh?

Snotlout: Yeah who's next.

Maui Girl: Oh! That's right! Okay hang on let me get my magical deck of cards.

Hiccup: Ruffnut I said I'm sorry! AHH! (Dodges chair)

Astrid: (giggles) someone's a _tad _bit cranky!

Maui Girl: (rolls eyes) okay now let's see… (shuffles deck)

All: (Crosses fingers)

Maui Girl: And next up is… (withdraws card) Tuffnut himself! Lucky you!

Tuffnut: Yeah baby! Let's do this thing!

Maui Girl: All right! Stay tuned next time. Because, actually Ryan you want to take this one?

Ryan Seacrest: (appears out of no where) Sure thing. This is VIKING IDOL!!

Maui Girl: Okay guys ready? 3 2 1…

All: We're gonna be the next VIKING IDOL! WOO HOO!!

Hiccup: HELP I'M STILL BEING CHASED BY THIS MAD WOMAN!

* * *

_Blooper!!_

Director: Action!

Maui Girl: It's a story I can do anything! Like this!

Astrid: (turns into sock) Really? I thought it was supposed to be a flower!

Maui Girl: Oops

* * *

Astrid: The answer is… True final answer

Maui Girl: Well Astrid you are absolutely _wrong!_

(Victory siren goes off)

Maui Girl: Oh did she say true? I'm sorry that's right!

* * *

Ruff: (sitting next to smiling audience member) so is there a woman you have at home or are you? (leans on him)

Man: (falls)

Ruff: Oh! He's cardboard! I'm sorry! I thought he was real!

* * *

Ruff: (reading magazine)

(knock on door)

Ruff: Coming! (Answers door)

There is a table with a bowl filled with raspberries.

Ruff: (oblivious to the weirdness of the situation) Oh I love raspberries! (Reaches out)

(Hand emerges from bowl and grabs her wrist.)

Ruff: OH MY GOD AHH!!! (runs away)

Bowl: (moves aside) * there's a hole in the table *

Hiccup: (pops out of hole) Yeah! Payback! (does fist pump)

Tuff: (high fives Hiccup)

* * *

**The end!**

**I'm sorry I just had to add that little prank thing. I was thinking of Icarly and that prank they pulled and this just popped into my head.**

**Hiccup: HELP! SHE'S STILL CHASING ME!!**

**Me: Sigh. I'll go get him…**


	7. Tuffnut's first song: Bust a move

Astrid: (Spins around in a circle) Look Hiccup I'm a butterfly! Whee! (Runs off)

Hiccup: (Chasing after her) Wait! Astrid slow down! I can't keep up with you!

Maui Girl: Well what's going on with you two?

Hiccup: Snotlout spiked last night's cider.

Maui Girl: Ahh. Okay carry on… Tuffnut Thorston! Front and center!

Tuff: Yo!

Maui Girl: Take the mic and B-

Tuff: (Slams hand over head mouth) Shh! No one knows my song yet! Not even Ruffnut.

Maui Girl: Right, my bad. All right take center stage get the audience warmed up while I get your music ready.

Tuff: You got it!

(Song starts)

Tuff: (Slips on Fedora and starts snapping)

_Bust it!_

_This here's a tale for all the fellas_

_Try to do what those ladies tell us_

_Get shot down cause you're over zealous_

_Play hard to get an females get jealous_

_Ok smartie, go to a party_

_Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body_

_A chick walks by you wish you could sex her_

_But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter_

_Next days function, high class luncheon_

_Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'_

_Music comes on, people start to dance_

_But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants_

_A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin'_

_Sits down next to you and starts talkin'_

_Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove_

_So come on fatso and just bust a move_

_You're on a mission and you're wishin'_

_someone could cure you're lonely condition_

_You're lookin for love in all the wrong places_

_Not fine girls just ugly faces_

_From frustration first inclination_

_Is to become a monk and leave the situation_

_But every dark tunnel has a lighter hope_

_So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope_

_New movie's showin... so you're goin_

_Could care less about the five you're blowin_

_Theatre gets dark just to start the show_

_When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row_

_She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,_

_Come sit next to me you fine fellow"_

_You run over there without a second to loose_

_And what comes next, hey bust a move_

_If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)_

_Just bust a move_

_In the city ladies look pretty_

_Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty_

_Tell a funny joke just to get some play_

_Then you try to make a move and she says "no way"_

_Girls a fakin' ... goodness sakin'_

_They want a man who brings home the bacon_

_Got no money and you got no car_

_Then you got no woman and there you are_

_Some girls are sophistic... materialistic_

_Looking for a man makes them opportunistic_

_They're lyin on the beach perpetratin a tan_

_So that a brother with money can be their man_

_So on the beach you're strollin'... real high-rollin'_

_Everything you have is your's and not stolen_

_A girl runs up with somethin to prove_

_So don't just stand there, bust a move_

_(break down)_

_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry_

_In five days from now he's gonna' marry_

_He's hopin you can make it there if you can_

_'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man_

_You say "nito"... check your libido_

_And roll to the church in your new tuxedo_

_The bride walks down just to start the wedding_

_And there's one more girl you won't be getting_

_So you start thinkin, then you start blinkin_

_A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin_

_She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back_

_And now you're feelin really fine cus the girl is stacked_

_Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin_

_Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin_

_Says she wants to dance to a different groove_

_Now you know what to do g, bust a move!_

Audience: YEEEAAHHHH! (Does the wave)

Maui Girl: Very nice Tuffnut! I love Bust a move!

Tuff: Yeah! (Does fist pump)

Maui Girl: All right you stop before you hurt some body. Now listen up, I have a dare for you from myself.

Tuff: What?

Maui Girl: Tuffnut, I dare you to… (Looks at Astrid) perfect… (Grins evilly) Go over and _kiss _Astrid.

Tuff: No-

Maui Girl: (snaps fingers, trap door opens) if you don't do it I'll throw you in the pit.

Tuff: Doesn't look _that _bad.

Maui Girl: (grins) you wanna jump in?

Tuff: Nahhhhh... I'll pass.

Maui Girl: Good Viking, now go!

Tuff: (Walks over, grabs Astrid)

Astrid: (laughs) you have long hair!

Tuff: Bitch you are so lucky you're drunk (kisses her)

Astrid: (moves away, slaps him) EW! (Spits) NASTY! DO YOU EVER BRUSH YOUR TEETH?

Tuff: nope!

Maui Girl: Gross.

Hiccup: Tuffnut.

Tuff: Yes?

Hiccup: You. Are. DEAD!

Tuff: Shit. BYE! (Runs)

Maui Girl: Okay! That was awesome. Unfortunately we are _out _of time so until next time!

Ryan Seacrest: We'll see you soon on VIKING IDOL!

**Authors note: Yeah no bloopers today. Sorry! PHEW! Three updates in one night! I've updated this, Home, and How to train your dragon: Astrid's turn. I'm awesome! YEAH!**


	8. Tuffnut's second song: Dream on

Maui Girl: Hello folks and welcome back to Viking Idol! Four Contestants have already sung, those four are Hiccup, Ruffnut, Fishleggs, and Tuffnut has only sung _one _song so far. Now before we move on I want to review our other three singers.

(Video plays. Hiccup is standing on stage.) 

Maui Girl: (Voiceover video) Hiccup's first song started out terrible! He was shy and quiet and he couldn't stop shaking.

_Hiccup: (nervously puts mic to his mouth.)_

_*Quietly sings *_

_Here I am_

_There you are_

_Why does it seem so far?_

_Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_

_Something I_

_Want so bad_

_Tuffnut: Oh god he's blowin' it!_

Maui Girl: But then he came right back and blew our minds!

_Hiccup: (With confidence) Don't look away!_

_Cause I'm here to stay!_

_If it's a game_

_Then I'm gonna play!_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide_

_Change your mind_

_I will be there (i'll be there)_

_Won't you try_

_One more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_I will be there!_

Maui Girl: (Voice over) As you can see here he's full of confidence and that was fortunately passed on to his second song.

_Hiccup: Now we separated in to two_

_Oh we was burning up the block (yeah)_

_And everybody know when we step in the spot (ohh)_

_See, we was like the dynamic duo_

_Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did_

_Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)_

_And now you got me trapped up on this island_

_Where no way to get home_

Maui Girl: Look at that confidence! He's even snapping along to the beat. You know not a lot of people can pull of this song* but he just got up there on stage and rocked it and the audience loved it!

(Video changes to video of Ruffnut)

Maui Girl: (Voice over) Ruffnut has a little montage she wanted to pay to a certain Viking!

_Ruffnut:_

_When you (Points as Hiccup) see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way (Still singing to Hiccup)_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

Maui Girl: (Voice over) But I do have to give her props she got everyone singing with her.

_All (minus Ruff): (Confused as hell) When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell!_

Maui Girl: I don't know about anyone else but that was personally my favorite part of the song. I absolutely adored her performance! Her second song was just as amazing I mean look how perfectly she hits that F sharp.

_Ruffnut: Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

(Video changes to Fishleggs)

Maui Girl: Well I must admit I couldn't stop laughing during Fishleggs's part. It was so fitting!

_Fishleggs:_

_They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking_

_I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy_

_Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_

Maui Girl: It was just so fitting to hear him singing that song, but Fishleggs didn't just love singing parody's he slowed it down with this Michael Jackson song!

_Fishleggs: Girl, you know it seems_

_My life is so complete_

_our love that's true because of you_

_are doing what you do_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)_

_Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all_

_my life (Searched for all my life)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find_

_(Whoa...oh...oh...)_

_Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)_

_my world you know you did (Come on, come_

_on, come on, come on)_

Maui Girl: Trust me Fishleggs when I say you have _definitely _rocked everyone's world!

(Video changes to Tuffnut)

Maui Girl: (Voice over) And our most recent singer Tuffnut Thorston stole the spotlight when he busted a move last night on stage with Young MC's song Bust a move.

_Tuff: (Slips on Fedora and starts snapping)_

_Bust it!_

_This here's a tale for all the fellas_

_Try to do what those ladies tell us_

_Get shot down cause you're over zealous_

_Play hard to get an females get jealous_

_Ok smartie, go to a party_

_Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body_

_A chick walks by you wish you could sex her_

_But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter_

_Next days function, high class luncheon_

_Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'_

_Music comes on, people start to dance_

_But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants_

_A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin'_

_Sits down next to you and starts talkin'_

_Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove_

_So come on fatso and just bust a move_

_You're on a mission and you're wishin'_

_someone could cure you're lonely condition_

_You're lookin for love in all the wrong places_

_Not fine girls just ugly faces_

Maui Girl: Tuffnut showed not only can he rap but that he can dance!

(Camera snaps back to the actual show)

Maui Girl: And now we're ready for Tuffnut's second song! But first we want to hear how Astrid and Snotlout are feeling, but sadly Astrid is backstage right now with a headache and won't be able to be interviewed right now so we're here with the dragon tamers cousin Snotlout! Snotlout can I ask you a few questions?

Snotlout: Of course!

Maui Girl: Are you nervous about having to go on stage?

Snotlout: Nope! I'm brave! I can take it!

Maui Girl: Even if Astrid is still sick tomorrow and we'll have to skip Astrid and go straight on to you?

Snotlout: Yep!

Maui Girl: (Turns back to camera) All right well you heard it here folks now lets hurry to the stage and introduce Tuffnut to everyone! (Rushes onto stage) Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Tuffnut are you ready for today?

Tuff: Yep I'm pumped! I can't wait to show these people what I got!

Maui Girl: Anything you want to say to the people at home? (That's right. YOU!)

Tuff: Vote for me!

Maui Girl: All right let's get it on! DJ play the music!

(Music Plays)

_Tuffnut: Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by, like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life_

_Is in books' written pages_

_Lived and learned from fools and_

_From sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tears_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_

_Dream until the dream come true_

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_

_Dream until your dream comes true_

_Dream On Dream On Dream On_

_Dream On Dream On_

_Dream On Dream On_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_Sing for the laugh, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

Audience: (Cheers)

Maui Girl: Give it up for Tuffnut everybody, all right now Tuffnut that was your last song and because you're special.

Ruffnut: Ed!

Maui Girl: I'm going to let you chose the next contestant. Astrid? Or Snotlout?

(Drum roll)

Tuff: (Smirks) Snotlout.

Maui Girl: There you have it folks! We're out of time right now but as usual I'm Maui Girl 808.

Hiccup: I'm Hiccup.

Ruff: I'm Ruffnut.

Fishleggs: I'm Fishleggs.

Tuff: I'm Tuffnut.

Snotlout: I'm Snotlout.

Astrid: (Coughs)

Ryan: And I'm Ryan Seacrest! And this is VIKING IDOL!

AC123: And I'm crazy! (Picks up stick) and you're watching Disney channel!

Maui Girl: Alice that's been used already.

AC123: Oh.

Maui Girl: Yeah…

All: BYE!


	9. Snotlout's first song: Jessie's Girl

Maui Girl: Hello folks I'm Maui Girl 808 coming at you _Live _from Kihei, Maui! Yesterday we had a simply fabulous performance from Tuffnut Thorston when he sang one of my personal favorites _Dream on. _Today I have fabulous news. (Turns to Astrid) I hear you're doing much better today.

Astrid: Yeah I'm feeling much better today! I can't wait to hit the stage.

Maui Girl: All right you sound pumped do you have anything to say before we start the show?

Astrid: Yes, I've already picked my two songs so please no more requests! I will however give you a hint to what my songs will be. It's _natural _for me to _not be impressed._

Maui Girl: Thank you Astrid. You rock if you can guess the songs she's singing in the next chapter review if you know them. All right let's move on to Snotlout. (Rushes to stage) So Snotlout are you ready for today's show?

Snotlout: Yeah I'm ready! Even though I thought it was really stupid at first I've seen all my friends go on stage and how proud they feel that they've gotten this far and that they conquered their fears and just went out and sang something in me just said "don't be a wimp, go for it."

Maui Girl: That is incredibly moving-

Hiccup: And out of character.

Maui Girl: GO CHECK THE LIGHTS OR SOMETHING.

Hiccup: Fine. (Walks away)

Maui Girl: So Snotlout have you decided on today's song and on tomorrow's song?

Snotlout: Yes I have actually.

Maui Girl: That's great, but before we start I need to remind the audience that voting will be open after Astrid sings her second song. Please vote for TWO people not just one. Whoever has the least amount of votes will be cast off.

Audience: aww.

Maui Girl: I know but I also want to remind them that the more the review the faster I will update this story.

Audience: VEGAS! VEGAS! VEGAS! VEGAS!

Maui Girl: …. This isn't America's got talent people.

Audience: oh… REVIEW!

Maui Girl: THANK YOU MAUI! LET'S GET IT ON! DJ HIT IT!

(Music Plays)

Snotlout: (Faces Hiccup) _Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl _(Turns to Astrid)_ and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_An' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that _(Points at Astrid)

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot_

'_Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

_Tell me!_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

Maui Girl: WHOOO! ALL RIGHT!

Snotlout: Thank you, thank you.

Maui Girl: All right Snotlout that was great! Didn't know you had it in you!

Snotlout: Thank you.

Maui Girl: I think that's very fitting.

Hiccup: SNOTLOUT!

Snotlout: There's my ride! Gotta run! (Runs)

Hiccup: I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INSIDE OUT! (Chases after him)

Maui Girl: Ahh family rivalry. You have to love it! Oh and I've added another part to the show. The winner must sing two songs. I ALREADY HAVE THE TWO SONGS PICKED OUT FOR ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS SO DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!

Astrid: (Shocked)

(Crickets chirp)

Maui Girl: Sorry… I know some of you were looking forward to Astrid singing Love Story but I've already decided on her songs, _and _they're awesome! Besides, I might make a second Viking Idol and who knows, maybe they'll sing a song _you _want! So please just bare with me I know I haven't been getting to you guys but please bear with me! And I swear once I get a youtube account I will upload the Love Story How to train your dragon video I made!

Ruff: And now, here's something we hope you'll _really _like!

* * *

_Bloopers_

Director: Action!

Hiccup: I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INSIDE OUT! (Chases after him, falls)

Maui Girl: DID SOMEONE GET THAT? THAT IS GOING ON YOUTUBE MY FRIEND!

* * *

Director: ACTION!

Maui Girl: Ready? Set? Go!

(Everyone takes off running)

Hiccup: I'm ahead! (Slips and falls)

Astrid: (Laughing) A little more wax on the floor please!

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid: One two three four I declare a thumb war.

Astrid: (Seizes Hiccups thumb) one two three you loose.

* * *

Maui Girl: Get lost you two you're making me loose my focus!

Tuff: Sorry!

Ruff: Go get em' Ms. Gal!

Tuff: (hits Ruff) you idiot! It's Girl not gal!

Ruff: What?

Tuff: You're messin' up the scene!

Ruff: Sorry!

Tuff: You're never gonna work here again!

Ruff: Let me do it over!

Tuff: SHUT UP!

Ruff: Keep rolling!

Tuff: (clamps hand over her mouth) YOU'RE MAKIN' IT WORSE!

* * *

Maui Girl: (Holds up rock) Pretend. Pretend that, that's a seed.

Ruff: Uh… what was my line again?

Director: It's a rock!

* * *

(Astrid's Dressing Room)

Astrid: Hiccup I am _not _going to tell you again! Put that thing (points at Toothless) back or so help me!

Cameraman: (Sneezes)

Both: (shocked)

Astrid: Oh! Hey! We're just rehearsing a scene! For an upcoming play "put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" Put that thing back where it came from or so help me, so help me, so help me, goodbye!

Both: (jazz hands)

Maui Girl: (facepalm)

* * *

Astrid: Snotlout? That cheater he's trying to get everyone to vote for him!

Hiccup: There's something else!

Astrid: What?

Hiccup: Look-ley in the Bag-bay.

Astrid: I think you mean Ook-ley in the agh-bay.

Hiccup: Didn't I say that?

Astrid: I think you need some time to eed-ray your cript-say!

* * *

**HEY I'M NOT DEAD! YAY!**


End file.
